


surprise (it’s your lucky day)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Hijinks & Shenanigans, time team feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: It’s Halloween night and Rufus gets the surprise of his life (and no, it’s not a mouthful of candy corn).
Relationships: Rufus Carlin/Jiya, Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	surprise (it’s your lucky day)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up for my Timeless peeps!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

“Are we sure these buckets didn’t come pre-filled with candy? Cause there’s no way we went to that many houses.”

“Rufus. It’s the power of the twins. They’re cute, they look alike, plus the salt and pepper costumes certainly helped.” Wyatt leaned his elbows on his knees where he sat on the living room couch. Rufus sat across from him in the armchair as they picked over the girls’ candy. 

“Damn, maybe Jiya and I should get on that train.”

“In your dreams, honey. There is no way in hell I am having twins. No offense, Wyatt.” Jiya commented as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. Wyatt waved away her apology with a smile. 

“What ya got there?” Rufus asked as she propped her hip against the arm of his chair and took a sip from her mug.

“Apple cider.”

“Oh. Gross.” Rufus wrinkled his nose as Jiya took another sip, holding it in her mouth before she swallowed and made a pleased sound.

“I think it’s delicious. Besides Lucy knew it was one of my favorites and was happy to oblige. She’s a good hostess.”

Wyatt continued to pick through the candy, thankful that they had been able to find a few houses with turquoise pumpkins outside so that they were able to avoid aggravating Amy’s peanut allergy. That was one place he did not want to be on Halloween night — the emergency room — not that he wouldn’t go if his baby girl needed him too, but that wasn’t the point.

“You didn’t dress up again this year… how’s Lucy feel about that?” Jiya asked as she reached forward and plucked a mini bag of m&m’s from the pile.

“Lucy doesn’t care… she knows I hate wearing costumes and she knows how much I like to see her wearing them, it’s a win win.”

Rufus shot Wyatt a disbelieving look, but he kept his thoughts to himself as he shoved a handful of m&m’s into his mouth.

“What’s that I heard about Lucy?” The woman in question's voice floated towards them as she came down the stairs.

“We were talking about Wyatt avoiding wearing costumes like the plague.”

“That’s the only way you’ll get me to wear them — an actual plague, with the masks. Those things are really creepy by the way.”

“Yes, they are, aren’t they?” Lucy commented as she plopped down beside Wyatt on the couch and leaned her head up against his shoulder. 

“What did we walk, like five blocks? I could really use a foot massage later. I’m just saying, mister.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Wyatt smirked as he moved the approved candy back into Flynn’s Frozen Halloween bucket. 

“I’m surprised the girls weren’t clamoring for their candy the instant we walked in the door.” Jiya commented, plopping down into Rufus’s lap, who responded with an exaggerated grunt.

“Yeah, well, they had their school party yesterday, this morning I woke them up early for a trip to the pumpkin patch, then we came home and baked spooky ghost cookies — from a package — carved out the pumpkin and then we went trick or treating. They’re tired. But before breakfast tomorrow, I’m sure to hear all about how much they want their candy.” 

“Back to school tomorrow, huh?” 

“Yeah, I was so glad to miss Halloween at school but then tomorrow… my students will probably cut class or show up— um, not at their best. I’m going to have to brace myself.”

“You’ve got this, Lucy. You handle the twins impeccably, you can deal with a bunch of hungover college students, just fine.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“So… what are we gonna do now? I mean, it’s like seven thirty.” Rufus glanced between Wyatt and Lucy with his eyebrows raised after glancing at his phone.

“Nothing more exciting than watching ‘It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.” Lucy laughed, glancing over at Wyatt who simply smiled. 

“It’s a tradition, what can we say?”

“Can we at least spice it up by playing a drinking game? I mean, come on, you two aren’t this boring, normally.”

“You’re welcome to play a drinking game, but I’m not joining in.” Lucy tucked her legs up under her and yawned widely. Wyatt wrapped one arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him.

“Oh, come on. The movie is less than an hour long. You can’t tell me that you’ll be okay by tomorrow’s first class.” Rufus practically whined, while Jiya rolled her eyes and whacked at his shoulder. “What? I’m just sayin’!”

“I’m not drinking. I can’t. That’s the end of it.”

“Let’s just face it, Lucy. Linus has better plans than you. At least he had the Great Pumpkin to look forward to.” 

“I’m gonna be a great pumpkin in a few months.” Lucy opened her eyes and glared at him, while Wyatt chose to stay out of it. Rufus and Lucy were extremely close but sometimes that sibling relationship devolved into arguing like they were, in fact, related. 

“What do you mean?” Rufus shot Jiya a confused look, which he then leveled at Wyatt.

“What’s she talking about Wyatt?”

“She’s pregnant. We’re having another baby.”

“Aww!” Jiya immediately jumped up, rounded the coffee table to plop down next to Lucy and grabbed her up into an excited bear hug. “Another pumpkin for the patch!” 

Lucy smiled brightly, but Wyatt’s grin was even wider— proud even. “Get ready, Rufus. You’re about to be an uncle again!”

It was hard to render Rufus speechless, but their news had certainly done it. 

“Are you okay there, man?” Wyatt stood, clapping a hand on Rufus’s shoulder who still stared at them like they had told him the moon was really made of cheese or that candy corn was good. 

“I’m— yeah, I’m good. This is great  
news.” 

“Yeah, next Halloween will be more of an event. I can already tell you.” Lucy yawned again before kissing Wyatt on the cheek when he sat back down.

“Now, can we watch the movie or are we gonna sit here staring at me for the rest of the night?”

“I don’t know, Lucy… I think you’re gonna be the sideshow from now until the baby comes.”  
Rufus cackled when Lucy glared at him again but he got up to retrieve the remote off the mantle and switched on the TV. 

“Keep it up and my pregnancy hormones will be your nightmare to deal with…”

“Uh uh. That’s Wyatt’s problem, not mine.”

————

The credits were rolling on the movie and the lights were dimmed when Rufus heard the patter of bare feet clamber down the stairs. He sat still for a minute waiting, when two little girls climbed into his lap.

“Uncle Rufus, what are you still doing here? Isn’t it bedtime?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Now, I could ask you the same question…” Rufus poked Amy in her belly, the sound of her quiet giggle making him feel proud as he wrapped his other arm around Flynn who clung to his neck like a spider monkey. 

“We wanted candy.” Flynn bent to whisper in his ear, tickling the sensitive skin with her breathing. 

“Candy, huh? Do you think you really deserve this candy?” 

“Yes, we were good. We promise.” 

“Oh, I know you are.” Rufus glanced over but Lucy was zonked out and Wyatt’s head was leaned back against the couch in a position that couldn’t be comfortable if he was awake.

“Here.” Rufus reached down beside the chair and handed them their buckets, “But only a few pieces or your mama will have my hide.”

“Hide?” Amy quirked her head, but she thankfully was distracted by so many candy choices and he was home free. Amy was very inquisitive and liked to ask ‘ _why?_ ’ a lot, so that even Rufus who was practically a genius had a hard time answering all her questions. 

“Alright, now, better head up to bed. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Bye.” They chorused, waving their free hands as they headed back towards the stairs.

So, maybe Rufus would never have kids of his own, but if he could continue to be the loving uncle to these two girls and the new baby on the way, he would count himself very lucky. Very lucky indeed.


End file.
